Samus and Batman:Part 5
by thedarkknightreturns
Summary: Last chapter! Samus and Batman take on Ridley and the Space Pirates!


Samus and Batman:Part 5

Alfred felt the cool air of the Batcave as he approached Batman. "Working on some new gadgets, are we, sir?", asked Alfred. Batman's boots, mask, and gauntlets all looked slightly different. "Just some improvements on the suit, Alfred." "Such as?", Alfred asked. "The boots increase the power of my kicks, and let me leap to massive heights. Watch." Batman crouched down and jumped up, quickly sailing upwards, touching the cave ceiling with his hand, then landing nimbly on the ground. "I must resort to awed silence, Master Bruce." "Most people probably would. Check this out." Batman pressed a hidden button on his mask, and a protective piece of metal slid over his mouth. "And...that would be, sir...?", asked Alfred. "In case I ever run into a skilled marksman, like Deadshot, I'll be ready if they tried to shoot me in the mouth. Or eyes.", said Batman, as protective metal pieces slid onto his eyes. "Will you even be able to see with those on, sir?" "My mask still has echolocation in it." "I see. And what of your gloves, sir?" "I've added a few things to these. First off, they have boom tubes in them, which means I can teleport across the universe, into other universes, other dimensions, even time. I can teleport objects, or even other beings. Second, they can absorb all forms of energy in the universe, so even if, say, Darkseid shot me with his Omega Beams, I could absorb them, and even shoot them back at him. And I have one last thing.", Batman said. He drew out a batarang and gave it to Alfred. Then, he pressed a button on his utility belt, but nothing appeared to have happened. "Throw the batarang at me." "Of course, sir." Alfred threw it straight at Batman. But it didn't reach him. It stopped short when it hit an invisible force field. "I developed an energy shield, making me pretty much invulnerable. I've tested a smaller, nearly microscopic version of it, and it stopped a tank bullet, easily. So, you could drop a nuke on me, and I'd live." "Amazing, sir. Your brilliant mind never ceases to amaze me." "If you two are done, we have a battle to go to.", said Samus, walking towards them. She was dressed fully in her Power Suit, except for the helmet, which she was carrying in her left arm. "You go ahead. I'll be there.", Batman said. "What's that supposed to..." "Nothing. Just get out of here. I'll meet up with you." "Okay, okay, fine.", she said. Batman and Alfred watched as Samus climbed into her ship, and blasted off. "And, is it ready, sir?", asked Alfred. "Yes. And I can't wait to use it.", he replied. He walked over to the massive exoskeleton he had finished the day before, and climbed in. "I'm off." With that, Batman and the exoskeleton disappeared. "Do be careful, sir."

Ridley checked the computer console to the left of his throne. The radar screen indicated that a foreign object was flying closer to their location. _Very soon, now_, Ridley thought. Outside the ship, the assembled army of Pirates looked towards the horizon. They watched as the orange spacecraft flew towards them, and switched on the eight plasma turrets they had installed in the desert floor. The Space Pirates that were operating them aimed them at the Hunter gunship, awaiting their commander's signal. "Fire at will.", said the commander. The Pirates opened fire on Samus's ship. Wide energy beams shot towards it. As the Pirates watched, Samus maneuvered her ship out of harm's way. They continued their energy barrage. Fortunately, Samus was a far better pilot than they expected. She returned their laser fire with some of her own, with some missiles added into the fray. Her laser cannons blasted a few Space Pirates as they took out their blasters and prepared for a face-to-face battle. As she landed, the Omega and Elite Pirates surrounded her ship, holding out their massive blasters, ready to blast her. Samus sat in her cockpit, surveying the situation. She was surrounded. Blasting them with her cannons wouldn't do any good, since both the Elites and Omegas were wearing energy gauntlets. Her shots would easily be absorbed. _Dammit, Bruce, where are you?_ As this thought went through her head, a massive metal fish came out of nowhere and nailed an Omega right in the head. The Omega's head flew off, and his neck spurted blue blood out of its stump. As his lifeless body hit the ground, the Pirates all turned to look at their new enemy, and opened fire. Taking this opportunity, Samus leaped out of her ship, landing with both feet on the ground. Samus looked to see what the Pirates were shooting at, and what she saw surprised her. They were shooting at the forty-foot robot that was lashing out, crushing regular Pirates, and killing Elites with the sheer impact. The exoskeleton that Batman had built looked just like his suit, but..._bigger_. Where the robot's mouth would be, there was just a solid piece of armor. Instead of a cape, the robot had two huge metal bat wings. The Space PIrates fired their weapons at the "Batbot", but all of their energy beams, even the Omegas, just bounced off the armor like they were nothing. Batman, sitting inside his fresh creation, aimed his arm at the Space Pirates, locked on to all the remaining Omegas and fireed his missiles, which were far from ordinary. These missiles could sink a battleship. As it was, the Omegas didn't have any time to react. Each Omega's head, and most of their torso and arms, were completely destroyed. The remaining Elites and regular infantry were shocked, and for the first time in a long time, they were afraid. The Batbot's glowing eyes stared at them, seemingly looking into their souls. They doubled back, crowding and pushing each other to get the hell back into their ship. "Going somewhere?", said Samus, standing in their way. She opened fire with a flurry of missiles and energy shots, dropping dozens of Pirates at once. The Batbot charged from the back, punching through the Elites like they were fragile twigs. As he punched, bones broke, limbs were separated from bodies, and blood flew everywhere. Within a matter of minutes, the complete, assembled team of Pirates were either dead or dying. "That was easy.", Batman said. His voice was amplified and robotic from within the Batbot. "Easier than I expected." Suddenly, a massive creature, bigger than any of the Omegas, flew out of the Space Pirate ship and rammed into the Batbot, sending it flying into the ground. "What the...Ridley?!", Samus said in shock. "Are you surprised to see me?", Ridley said. He grinned at her, showing his unnaturally sharp teeth. He licked his lips with his long tongue. "I've been looking forward to this.", said Ridley. "So have I.", said Batman. He aimed a punch at Ridley, nailing him in the jaw. Amazingly, Ridley was unharmed for the most part. He was simply knocked backwards a few dozen feet. Batman, crawling out of the Batbot, landed on the ground beside Samus. "This is one fight I want to do on foot.", said Batman. Samus, who's heart was beating faster than before, aimed her cannon at Ridley, and charged up a Super Missile. It flew towards Ridley, and he just smacked it away with his clawed hand. "My...my missile...it had no effect.." "Samus, get out of the way!", Batman yelled. He pushed her out of the way, and was hit full force by RIdley's fist. He flew hundreds of feet backwards, landing on the other side of a cliff. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!! It's just you and me now, Aran!", laughed Ridley in triumph. He charged at her. As it was, she dodged him by inches. Samus stood up, looking back at Ridley, who was swooping back around again. Her mind was racing, thinking of some way, any way, that she could win. Her best weapons had no effect, she didn't have anything left..._his mouth_. His mouth wasn't armored. If she could get him to somehow open it...that would work. Ridley slammed Samus into the ground, pounding her with his fists. Inside the suit, Samus wasn't feeling a thing. If Ridley kept it up, thought, she soon would be. Her armor was beginning to crack.

Batman got up, unfazed by the punch. His armor was undamaged. Good. That meant it was working properly. _Time to end this_, Batman thought. He teleported back over the cliff and ducked behind a boulder, waiting for Ridley to drop his guard.

Ridley's claws ripped into Samus's Power Suit, tearing away pieces of armor. Samus leapt back, trying to prevent Ridley from tearing off her right arm's armor. If that happened, her cannon was useless. Samus's visor was already not working, so she had discard her helmet. As well, her left arm was now exposed. Ridley kicked at her, the claws on his feet slashing through her torso armor. Samus threw the armor off, shooting at his eyes. Unfortunately, she couldn't lock on to them without her visor. "You seem to be very dependent on your little costume. Let's get rid of it, shall we?", said Ridley. He grabbed Samus's arm cannon, crushing it in his hand. Samus had pulled her arm out of the cannon just in time to avoid losing her arm. Her last pieces of armor fell off her, revealing her blue, skintight Zero Suit. "Well, aren't you pretty? Too bad I have to ruin that gorgeous body. A shame, really.", Ridley said. He took a deep breath. _Oh no_, thought Samus. She leaped behind a boulder and hid under as best she could. Ridley breathed fire everywhere, burning down the few bits of foliage that had managed to grow in the desert. The rock Samus was hiding under protected her for the most part, but the heat was nearly unbearable. Sweat was pouring down her face. She reached for her energy pistol that was strapped to her hip and held down the trigger, charging it up. Suddenly, fire stopped spraying. The general area was now in flames, reaching a few metres high. Suddenly, Samus heard heavy breathing behind her. "Hello.", said Ridley, his face inches from hers. He opened his mouth wide, getting ready to bite her head off. Samus aimed her pistol at Ridley's mouth, and...two cables shot out of nowhere, sticking Ridley in the eyes. Ridley screamed as millions of volts of electricity shot through him. His muscles spasmed, and his eyes went wide. His body fell to the ground. "Charged electric batteries in the suit. Enough to fry a blue whale.", said Batman. Ridley, in intense pain, looked up at him, terrified. "Who...the hell..ARE YOU??", he screamed. "_I'm the Batman_." Ridley's body spasmed one last time, and then he lay still, dead. Batman looked at Ridley's corpse for a few seconds, and then walked over to Samus. Taking her by the hand, he helped her up. "You all right?" "I'm fine. Though I can't say the same for my Power Suit.", said Samus. "I'll build you a better one.", said Batman. "Okay..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the wreckage of her Power Suit. "I'll take care of that.", said Batman. He walked among the pieces, shooting beams from his fingertips, teleporting all the pieces away. "How are you.." "Boom tubes. I'm teleporting them." "Where to?", Samus asked. "The sun.", replied Batman. After he was finished, he turned to Samus. "Get in your ship. I'll teleport it, and you.", he said. "Okay...", said Samus. She did what she was told. As she sat in her cockpit, she saw Batman hold out his hand, and right before she teleported, she saw the beam shoot from his hand. It hit her ship, teleporting her and the ship, back to the Batcave. Batman, suddenly alone in the desert, looked over at Ridley's dead body and all of the expired Pirates. "Better get rid of those, too.", he said to himself.

In the Batcave, Alfred had just fine-tuned the Batcomputer's satellite weapons and tracking systems, when a flash of light appeared behind him. He turned around, and saw Samus and her Hunter gunship situated a few dozen feet away. "Ah, Miss Aran. I am glad to see you are unharmed. Where might Master Bruce be?" Just as Alfred said this, Batman materialized next to Samus. "No one's going to be finding any evidence of our battle. To the rest of the world, it never happened.", said Batman. "Bruce, I think you forgot your robot.", Samus said. "Oh, damn. Be back in a few seconds." Literally, that's all that it took. Batman teleported back to the desert, teleported the Batbot, and then teleported himself. "I assume, sir, that since you can now travel across entire universes, the Batmobile and Batplane are now obsolete?", questioned Alfred. "Well, maybe. I might use them now and then, just for fun. After all, it's more fun to beat up the Joker than to just teleport him back to Arkham, isn't it?" "Quite so, sir." "Now, Bruce, about that suit..?", said Samus. "I'll get right on it.", Batman replied.

Jonathan Crane had been searching all over Gotham, robbing banks, shooting people, doing everything he could to get Batman out in the open. All to no avail. It was so unfair. He always seemed to show up for the Joker, or Two-Face. But not him. Crane had went to all this work, developed a new fear gas, evaded police for days, only to be shot four times in the left leg and taken back to that hellhole known as Arkham. Sitting in his padded cell, with his stack of books, he looked at the floor, noticing a cockroach crawling across it. In a sudden fit of savagery, he grabbed the cockroach and crushed it in his fist, watching as it struggled and twitched for a few seconds, and then was still. He opened his hand, and saw the cockroach's innards all over his palm. Was that its heart, near the starting of his thumb? Yes, it was. He looked at the small mixture of limbs, blood, brain matter, and bodily fluids. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean, swallowing his snack. _Delectable_, the Scarecrow thought.

"It's all taken care of.", said Samus. Halfway across the galaxy, Adam Malkovich was sitting in his office, talking to Samus through his video communicator. "Glad to hear it. The Federation's decided to scrap the supersoldier program and instead is going to fund research into other dimensions." "I think someone's already got you beat there..", Samus said to herself. "What?" "Nothing. I have to take care of a few things, first. I'll be back by tomorrow. Two days, tops.", said Samus. "Right, then. See you later, then, Lady. Adam out." Samus's screen went blank. When she stepped out of her ship, Batman was standing there in full costume. "There's some people I'd like you to meet. Take my hand.", he said. She did. In a split second, Samus and Batman were both standing in the docking bays of the Justice League Watchtower. "What's so important about this place?", Samus asked. "Come on. Everyone's already in the main hall.", said Batman. He ran towards a high-tech elevator on the far left of the room. Samus followed. After a few more elevators, passageways and sliding doors, they were in a room even bigger than the docking bays. Samus looked at the hundreds of superheroes seated in chairs, all of their eyes on her. The heroes were divided into two sections, with a red carpet running in between, leading up to the altar where Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, the Flash, and Aquaman were all standing. Batman and Samus walked on the carpet and to the altar. "Samus Aran, I have heard of your recent battles, and what you do on an almost daily basis. You save races, civilizations, entire planets. It's for these reasons that we, with great honor, are making you an honorary member of the Justice League of America. Please, take this medal as a memento of this day.", said Superman. Samus lowered her head, and Superman put the medal over her. It shone brightly in contrast to her Zero Suit. "Batman has told me all about you, Samus, and you seem not unlike me, as strong as Hercules and as beautiful as Aphrodite.", said Wonder Woman. "Do you _always_ need to make references to Greek mythology, Diana?", said Batman in slight annoyance. "If it bothers you, then yes.", Wonder Woman replied. "Well, I feel..", Samus began. "Honored?", Martian Manhunter finished for her. "Yes, I do.", said Samus, raising an eyebrow. "J'onn can read minds.", Aquaman whispered to Samus. "That would explain it.", she whispered back. The seated League members clapped, applauding Samus's new membership. Samus, not knowing what else to say, started to walk down from the altar. A red and yellow blur rushed in front of her. "Don't you wanna stay for some munchies?", the Flash asked. "Sorry, but I really need to go." "Some other time, Wally.", said Batman, as he started to walk towards Samus. Before Batman and Samus teleported back to the Batcave, Green Lantern flew over to them. "Hey, Bruce, I still want that chess rematch, all right?" "Like I said, some other time." With that, Batman and Samus disappeared in a flash of light.

A few days later, as Samus finished storing her new suit away in her ship, Batman and Nightwing walked up to her, Nightwing holding something red in his hand. "So, I guess this is goodbye, then?", Samus said. "I don't know. I have a feeling we'll see each other again.", Batman replied. "Something to remember me by.", said Nightwing. He handed her a red envelope. "Don't open it until you're in space.", he said. "Okay...", said Samus. "See you some other day.", said Batman. "Right. Goodbye, Bruce. And Dick.", she said. The hatch on her ship opened,and as she stepped inside, she stole one last look at the Batcave, which had been her home for the past few weeks. She was going to miss it. Batman and Nightwing watched her ship activate, hover for a few seconds, and then blast off. "Man, if I ever see her again, I'm gonna propose to her.", said Nightwing.

Samus, feeling sad, looked out the window of her ship's cockpit, seeing the distant stars. She felt more alone than she had in her 19 other years of life. Looking at the red envelope on the floor beside her, she picked it up and opened it. There was a sheet of paper inside. It was written in neat handwriting, in blue pen.

_My love, I have tried with all my being _

_to grasp a form comparable to thine own, _

_but nothing seems worthy;_

_I know now why Shakespeare could not_

_compare his love to a summer's day._

_It would be a crime to denounce the beauty_

_of such a creature as thee,_

_to simply cast away the precision_

_God had placed in forging you._

_Each facet of your being_

_whether it physical or spiritual_

_is an ensnarement_

_from which there is no release._

_But I do not wish release._

_I wish to stay entrapped forever._

_With you for all eternity. _

_Our hearts, always as one._

_-Anthony Kolos_

By the time Samus had finished the poem, she was in tears.

Under the light of the full moon, the Batman stood high above the city, maintaining his vigil. His cape flapped in the night wind. The night surrounded him. No, he _was _the night. He was a terrible thought, a nightmare, a _wraith_. He was a night terror. The Dark Knight tensed as he heard a woman scream, in the city below. Batman dived, all the way down into the mean, hard street.

(Samus Aran and all related characters are trademarks of Nintendo. Batman and all related characters are a trademark of DC Comics. Metroid created by Gunpei Yokoi. Batman created by Bob Kane.)

So, to all you out there at , I hope you liked my story. I'm gonna take a little break from the Metroid universe and write a few other stories, namely a Batman one, a Zelda one, and a 6teen one. I will eventually return to the Metroid universe and write a Samus/Batman sequel. Until then, stay cool. Over and out!


End file.
